


All We Do Is Play It Safe

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, F/M, Fade to Black, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Lingerie, Love, Neck Kissing, Season/Series 05, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Maggie knows she shouldn't be jealous of all the time Rick spends with Jessie but she is.





	All We Do Is Play It Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lingerie

Biting on her lip, Maggie looked herself over in the mirror that was in the bedroom of her and Glenn's house in Alexandria. She was wearing new underwear, a lingerie set she had taken on a run with Beth the other day.

It was something she knew she should be wearing for her husband but Glenn was gone on a week long run with Daryl to a place that was a bit far off and Maggie was lonely. She needed companionship from someone who wasn't her husband but was someone who was good at giving her what she needed.

A warm body to hold or a hand to touch her.

Just enough to help her through the remaining days without Glenn. Besides her lingerie, she already had tonight planned out in her head. She was going to give the man a nice lap dance as she slowly undressed for him. Make it a rule that he couldn't touch her until she was completely naked.

Then once he did touch she'd kiss him on those nice lips of his and let him have his way because she could never deny him what he wanted. She had always been weak for him since he showed up on her daddy's farm.

But back then he had a wife and so she had settled for Glenn. Hoped having Glenn would tame what she felt for Rick but it hadn't. After Lori had died, things had just happened. They had gone on a run together and hadn't made it home by daylight so they took shelter in an abandoned motel room.

They made love to each other for the first time that night, both swearing that time would have been the last, but it wasn't. Of course it wasn't because they had both wanted it too much. Needed each other too much.

They still did which was why they were still secretly hooking up at every chance they got. Even now that they were in Alexandria, which was both easier and harder to sneak around in.

Easier because everyone had their own house now but harder because it seemed like people were nosy here. Like living in a make believe subdivision made people think they had gone back to the real world.

Shaking her head as she came out of her thoughts Maggie moved away from the mirror. She did still have to go about her regular day even if she was already aching for tonight and what it had in store.

Her body already wanting Rick to touch it. To get her off in only the ways that he could.

****

Climbing up to the top of the church where Beth was on guard duty Maggie raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sister. "Surprised you're up here and not watching Judy," she spoke knowing her sister usually watched Judith for Rick.

But, well, ever since Beth's time in Grady her sister had changed, had come out stronger than Maggie remembered. Something that Maggie almost wanted to credit Daryl for but she didn't. Mainly because she knew deep down that her sister could handle herself.

It was just something Beth must not have realized until after the prison.

"Needed something more than watching Judy to help settle my mind," Beth shrugged as she turned to look at Maggie. "So I decided I'd come up here and relieve Rick from guard duty."

"Oh," Maggie nodded her head because without Beth even having to say she just knew in her gut that her baby sister was worried about Daryl.

Of course she would be, they had gotten close after the fall of the prison and even more so after Beth had been rescued from Grady.

Maggie wasn't blind, she could see it and now it was starting to make sense some. If she had to guess she would say her sister was in love with Daryl just like she loved Glenn...or well, used to love Glenn.

Still told herself she loved him like that even if it was a lie and her heart laid elsewhere.

"So where is Rick now?" Maggie questioned deciding not to bring up Daryl and the revelation she had when it came to Beth.

She knew her sister well enough and knew Beth would admit to things in her own time. Probably after she talked to Daryl and they figured things out. Figured out if they were an item and both felt the same. Which, Maggie kind of hoped Daryl did feel the same for her sister.

He was the kind of man their daddy would have wanted for Beth, despite the age difference between them.

Beth shrugged her shoulders again as she looked away from Maggie. "Think he mentioned something about going to see Jessie," she spoke and her words made a funny feeling build up in Maggie's stomach.

It almost felt like jealousy but it couldn't be. Maggie was the last person who should get jealous over Jessie and Rick and whatever was going on there.

She had Glenn after all and she would be an idiot to want him to remain single. Though a part of her feared once he officially had someone he'd stop what they had together and, no matter what, she didn't want that. She didn't want to lose Rick.

Not when Rick made her feel alive in a dead world. A feeling she knew Glenn should give her, had given her for a bit once upon a time.

"Did you want to see him?" Beth questioned in Maggie's silence. "I mean you didn't know I was up here until you got up here so did you want to see Rick for something?"

Maggie shook her head no at Beth's question but she was sure her sister would know it was a lie. Something that was confirmed when Beth turned to look at her skeptically.

A part of Maggie felt ashamed because she was afraid that one day Beth would find out how awful she was. That she was a horrible example of a role model as a big sister. It made Maggie wish Shawn was still alive so Beth could have an example of a good older sibling who wasn't as flawed or as messed up as Maggie was.

"If you say so," Beth sighed and Maggie knew then for sure that Beth knew she was lying and after Beth spoke things fell silent between the sister's.

Maggie's brain doing its darndest to conjure up images of Rick and Jessie. Made her regret even putting on the lingerie today because at this rate Rick wouldn't show up at Maggie's house. He'd be too busy with the recently widowed Jessie.

****

Maggie who had been sitting on her couch lost in some romance novel that she had borrowed from Beth a few weeks back, put her book down when she heard a knock on the door.

Standing up she took a few deep breaths as she walked to the door way too fast. Saying a little prayer to herself that the person on the other side was Rick. Hoping that it wasn't someone else because all she really wanted was Rick.

Taking another deep breath when she reached the door Maggie reached out for the knob and opened it slowly. A smile settling on her face when she saw the person she had been hoping it was.

"Rick," she spoke as she moved aside so that he could come in. "I wasn't sure if you'd come by or not," she stated once he was inside and she shut the door behind him. "Beth said you were hanging out with Jessie and I just...I guess I figured you'd be too busy with her."

Rick let out a laugh at that which made Maggie raise her eyebrow curiously.

"Jessie isn't the woman I want to spend nights with," Rick told her as he stepped closer to her, making Maggie shiver at his closeness.

A closeness that caused her to back against her door. Rick boxed her in as they locked eyes and all Maggie saw in the man's eyes was unbridled wanting and lust.

He wanted her which put whatever jealousy she had towards Jessie at ease for now.

"And I'm that woman?" Maggie questioned him her voice soft as her smile grew.

She knew the answer to his question but she just wanted to hear him say it. Wanted that confirmation that Rick wanted her. That he wanted to spend his nights with her when he could.

The nights when her husband wasn't here and they could be together. How it maybe should have always been if she had just waited but she hadn't. She had craved the need for human affection from Glenn because back then it made her feel alive.

A feeling she had needed back on the farm, especially after the barn massacre.

"You're always going to be that woman," Rick told her before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. A kiss which Maggie was eager to return.

A moan escaped her lips as his hand slipped under the shirt she had on, knowing that whatever plans she had for the night had just went out the window. She'd let Rick have his way because she was weak for him, even more so after hearing him say she'd always be the woman he wanted to spend his nights with.

He was the man she wished she could spend all hers with but she just didn't have the heart to hurt Glenn. Not when he clearly still loved her. Still did everything he did because of his love for her and his pure hearted nature.

As the kiss progressed Maggie again moaned out when Rick lifted her up. Her arms went around his neck tightly as he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Maggie was glad that not once did he drop her or fall since he hadn't broken the kiss. The last thing she had wanted was to end up on her ass.

Though the moment they made it to the bedroom he laid her down on the bed and Maggie pulled away from the kiss then. She lifted her shirt off as she watched Rick's eyes take in the lacy red bra she had on. A blush coating her cheeks as she felt a bit self-conscious, not sure if he'd like the new undergarment or the matching panties that were under her pants.

But the smirk that appeared on his lips told her that he didn't dislike what she had on.

"I think red is your color Mags," Rick whispered softly as his lips soon attached to her neck and Maggie once again moaned. Her head tilting to the side to give him better access to her skin.

Her hands went down to his pants which she undid in a hurry wanting him at least as part way naked as she was. Because right about now, she was feeling a bit under dressed.

****

Looking over at Rick as she caught her breath Maggie smiled some as he looked back at her. Equally as sweaty and out of breath as she was. He also looked as equally in love with her and Maggie had to bite her tongue from telling him she loved him.

She knew it wasn't the right time or place. Maybe never would be as long as she had Glenn.

"You okay Mags?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow before leaning over to leave a kiss on her forehead. The kiss making Maggie's eyes shut briefly.

"I'm fine," Maggie stated with a shake of her head. "Just hoping we can do that again before Glenn and Daryl get back."

Rick laughed softly as he pulled Maggie closer to him. Their naked bodies as close as they could be right now.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Rick told her and Maggie believed him.

She too was sure they could work something out and they would because they both loved each other whether it was stated or not. It was in the things they left unsaid, it was in their actions.


End file.
